Thoutghs Never Said
by MudbludGranger
Summary: It has only bee two days since defeating the cybermen in the other universe and Rose Tyler has a nightmare. As soon as she sees The Doctor she feels safe again.


Rose Tyler sat bolt upright in bed, shivering, her eyes wide. She looked around her room. It was definitely her room in the TARDIS. She was definitely alive. She'd had a horrible nightmare. She could barely remember it now but it had been terrifying and horrible. She shrugged to herself and lay down to sleep once more. The second she closed her eyes, she snapped them open again. Terrifying images swam behind her closed lids in the dark. Everything she looked at looked monstrous to her. It had only been two days since the run in in the other universe with the cybermen and it made her think everything was out to get her.

Rose got slowly out of bed and reached around for her dressing gown. She remembered it was in her wardrobe. HAH, as if she was about to look in there in the state of terror she was in. She would just have to be cold in her pajama shorts and old t shirt. She wasn't even going to find her slippers. She walked slowly to the door, and she was shaking with cold and the fear of the barely remembered nightmare.

Rose had reached the door. She opened it. Outside the door it looked creepy and dark. She sucked in a breath. She ran for it. She bolted down the familiar twisting corridors until she reached a door she knew. She hadn't been through that door very often. But she opened it softly despite, barely daring to breathe.

The Doctor's room was large and warm and dark, but the minute she had closed the door silently behind her, she felt much, much safer from the monsters in her dreams. But if she stepped back out ... the feeling would be gone. Treading carefully along the fluffy TARDIS blue carpet, she was careful not to step on anything that would make a noise. Luckily The Doctor was very neat, and nothing littered his floor. She could see his silhouette in the gigantic bed, much too large for one person, and she could hear him snoring softly. She smiled to herself. He looked so sweet, so human, and so innocent. Like a baby fallen angel.

She eased the covers on the side the was made up back, and barely sat on the edge and eased herself in and fully onto the mattress, but still staying at the edge. The Doctor stirred. Rose held her breath. But all he did was left out a soft sigh in his sleep. Rose felt relieved as she gently covered herself and curled up small. She saw the alarm clock on The Doctor's bed side table said 00:01. She had plenty more time to sleep, and she would wake early before The Doctor and leave when it was light, so he wouldn't even know she had been there. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she couldn't get to sleep.

Rose willed herself to sleep, because she was tired, but she still couldn't. After what felt like an age she peeked at the clock again. 1:23. It had been over an hour and she hadn't caught a wink of sleep. Oh well, at least she was safe.

"Rose."

Rose heard her name mumbled and stopped breathing. She peeked one eye open and glanced at The Doctor. He had been facing her for a good half hour now, but was still sleeping. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. He must have said it in his sleep. She relaxed again.

"Rose."

Again, she stopped breathing, even though she knew he was only saying it in his sleep. But ... why was he saying her name in his sleep? She shouldn't feel too excited, no, she shouldn't.

"Rose."

She couldn't help but peek. He wasn't asleep. He was staring at her. Oh god, now she was in for it. She took in a breath and opened her mouth to speak, but The Doctor got there first.

"Why are you curled up on the edge? It can't be comfortable. Come on, move in, plenty of room."

Rose tried to move without moving. She moved in barely an inch for the edge without taking her eyes off The Doctor's unblinking ones. Why was he staring at her like that? It made her feel ... something. Something in her stomach fluttered.

"Oh come on Rose, it's not like you to be shy."

The Doctor reached forward under the covers and took Rose's wrist. He didn't pull on it exactly, but she moved in to the center of one side of the bed. Why wasn't he asking her why she was in his bed?

"That's better," said The Doctor, and he grinned at her. She smiled weakly back. She thought she had better explain herself.

"Doctor I ... I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" The Doctor repeated, his eyebrows shooting up in concern. "Oh Rose, why didn't you say?"

Rose felt The Doctor move up close to her and wrap his arms around her, then move them both into the center of the abnormally large bed. Despite herself, she let out a sigh of contended relief as she rested her head against his chest, and she drew in a breath. He even _smelled _great.

"You didn't have to sneak around like that you know," The Doctor told her, still holding her tight against him. "I wouldn't have minded you waking me. Do you want to talk about it?" He looked down at Rose, who was looking up at him, and she shook her head. "Fair enough." He smiled at her and stroked her back with his thumb. "Get some sleep."

Rose felt drowsy instantly and shut her eyes, nestling into The Doctor feeling warm, safe and at home. She was about to fall asleep any second, but rustled up her remaining energy to mumble, "Goodnight Doctor," against the soft, thin fabric of his pajamas.

"Good night, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor kissed Rose's head as they drifted off together into undisturbed sleep, each thinking mutual thoughts they thought they would never get to say out loud.

_I love you._


End file.
